Vord Wallis
Vord Wallis was one of the veteran agents of Ravenholdt and Lord Travot Ravenholdt’s top lieutenant. He was a Master of the Axe, chief of all assassins in Ravenholdt who favoured that weapon. Biography Born in Hesperia and orphaned at an early age, Vord Wallis was left to roam the streets of Andriano in poverty. He was discovered by Grand Master Krol, who was passing through the city after having completed a recent assassination contract and noticed the potential the impoverished youth possessed. Krol took pity on Vord, and took him back to Ravenholdt with him. As an adult, Vord was short and stocky. He was compact and powerful for a human, and had many Dwarf-like characteristics. The suffering Vord had experienced as an orphaned youth often led him to lash out and favor brute force, making him a rarity amongst Ravenholdt. he chose to train himself with an axe rather than any other weapon. Trained by the best Ravenholdt had to offer, Vord rose through the ranks to become Master of the Axe; a title under which he trained several others in his fighting style. Over time Vord also developed a strong bond of friendship and trust with Travot Ravenholdt. Travot eventually made Vord his top lieutenant, and Vord was complicit in many secret plans that Travot brewed. Some of these included Project: Ramrod, the operation designed to provide Ravenholdt with a large, traditional military, and Project: Party Animal, the brainwashing of several gnolls to manipulate the Wildpaw Tribe, as well as the failed attempt to provoke the Winterax Troll Tribe into attacking Alterac. The Great War Vord Wallis was at the side of Travot Ravenholdt in Ravenholdt’s training courtyard when Hellen von Xie was turned into the Other by the melody of the captured Prax Danraf of Alterac. It was then that Vord charged the creature, actually managing to wound the newly-released Other on the thigh with his axe and causing it to flee. Vord set out with a unit to hunt the beast down. It escaped unscathed while killing most of the hunting parties, and Vord vowed to find it and finish what he had started. Alongside Travot and several Nightslayers and Ramrod Legionnaires, he traveled to Alterac in the stead of Warester Van Dam to attend the banquet arranged by Lord Tendura Xie. There, he was arrested alongside Travot and his team for failing to arrive with the Fang of Korialastrasz. Having planned ahead, agents broke the team out of prison alongside their new ally, Pierronne Drace. Vord, Travot, the Nightslayers, and the Ramrod Legionnaires followed Drace through Alterac for days, using the sanctuaries and labyrinth to quickly traverse the city and utilize hit and run tactics against the Chancellors. Ultimately, they met with Caxagord and Maximus Krowl and prepared to use pillaged explosives to blow up the citadel of Lord Xie. They took the explosives into the labyrinth, where they did battle with Yeven Montrose and his Archerons. When Vord pursued Yeven, he came face to face with the beast of his recent nightmares; the Other, formerly Hellen Von Xie. The Other killed both Yeven and Vord, bringing a tragic end to the hunt of the Master of the Axe. Category:Characters Category:humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)